Loke X Lucy Fairy Tail
by artisanexplosion21
Summary: Lucy summons Loke to keep her company after a difficult mission, but things get hot and heavy as they realize their feelings for each other. *Warning!* Long foreplay/ sex scene.


Loke X Lucy

"I can't believe those guys! Uggh, how dare they drag me out all the way to those snowy mountains to help with their job and they end up give Happy a bigger share of the money than me! How am I even meant to pay my rent with this?! Stupid flea bag." Lucy ranted to herself as she walked along the river, approaching her house after a long and fruitless day.

"I keep telling ya Lucy, you're gonna fall in one of these days!" The man on the boat said with a friendly chuckle.

"Haha, thanks for the concern but I think I'll be okay!" She said waving with a forced smile and cheery voice.

Today was not her day.

Lucy fell through her front door with a sigh as she threw her bag and jacket over the chair and quickly scanned the room to make sure the rest of her team at Fairy Tail hadn't broken in again, a habit that seemed to be getting worse lately, even Erza was doing it now.

"Clear." She said to herself with relief as she sat on her bed, after confirming that she was in fact the only person in the house.

She had been on a 4 day job up in Mt. Hakobe, possibly her most hated place, fighting off numerous Vulcan and the blistering cold weather all for some rich old lords lost pendant. It wasn't even a magical pendant either. In fact it wasn't really anything, it wasn't even pretty! However, Lucy was relived she was home now, even if she did get an unfair share of the reward money.

She kicked off her boots and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt really uneasy. The day had already faded into night, and she wasn't used to being alone after spending 4 days with her crazy team mates. It was cold too.

"I know!" Lucy jumped up and grabbed her keys, "I'll summon one of my Celestial Spirits to keep me company until I feel sleepy! Hmmm, who should I summon? Taurus?.. No too cheesy..Virgo?.. No, too weird.. hmmm.. Oh! I know! Lucy chose the particular key from her collection and swung it around in the air with a smile. "Open gate if the lion! Leo!"

Within seconds a handsome young man of average height was stood in the middle of Lucy's bedroom. His orange hair jutted in different directions and framed his face. He wore a black suit and a red tie. "Hello gorgeous, what can I help you with today?" He said in a deep and smooth voice.

Lucy didn't want to admit it but his voice always gave her goose bumps.

"I'm bored!" She said trying desperately to push that thought out of her head as she sat back down on her bed in a huff.

"Hmmm," The young man looked at the girl with an almost sarcastic look of concern as he wrapped his fingers round his chin as if he was thinking hard, "well, we can soon do something about that." He said cheekily as he took off his jacket and sat down beside her.

Lucy instantly began to blush as she jumped back from him and frantically waved her hands, "No no no! Don't get any funny ideas, I only summoned you here because I have just come back from a really difficult job and I'm lonely and it's a really creepy night. You're here as my friend, okay?!

Loke smiled to himself, he loved it when she called him her 'friend'. That was something no previous owner had ever called him. It was something special and he treasured it deeply, even if he did wish that they could be more than friends. "Hahaha, no problem beautiful, you saved me and I promised you that I'd be her for you forever, did I not?" He smiled at Lucy as he remembered everything she had done for him in the past. He loved her with all his heart, and the heart of a lion holds fierce love; so it was hard for him to ignore. However he swallowed the growing lump in his throat and continued, "Why don't you tell me about your day then?"

Lucy's eyes burned as she began to rant about how her team mates had misused her and taken her for granted, "..and you'll never guess what they did next!.." she continued in full swing.

Loke tried his hardest to sit and listen to her rantings, but he couldn't help zoning out as he watched her sweet lips move with passion and her bight eyes peer directly into his. This girl. This girl who had called upon the king of the spirits just for him. This girl who saved him from his impending death. This girl who treated him as a friend or a comrade, rather than just a shield or a weapon. This girl who he loved so much.

Loke had never felt this feeling before. He had lots of girlfriends while he was waiting for his death on EarthLand, however, none of them meant anything to him. None them made him feel emotions as powerful as this. He couldn't take it any longer. With Lucy still going crazy beside him on the bed, he placed his hand gently on top of hers, which shocked her into sudden silence, and he pressed his lips tenderly against hers.

Loke's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the strawberry taste of Lucy's lips. Lucy, on the other hand, was so startled by the action that she was frozen in place, eyes wide open; her mind going a mile a minute. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, is this really happening?! I mean, I know he jokes about it a lot, but I never thought he actually meant any of it! Is this even allowed?! Could we get in trouble with the Celestial council for this?"

However suddenly a wave of vanilla sent washed over Lucy and she suddenly felt calm and safe. She closed her eyes and pressed slightly back on Loke's lips before pulling away.

"L..Loke.. what was that?" she said in a quiet and confused voice.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Loke suddenly looked very ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, I failed you. Just close my gate and send be back. I promise I won't be anymore trouble to you." Loke stood up from the bed preparing for his gate to close, but to his surprise he felt something holding him back.

"Please Loke, don't go." She said with pleading eyes.

Loke was frozen in shock, but Lucy pulled him back to sit on the bed. He did nothing but stare at her in amazement. He wasn't expecting this.

To break Loke's increasingly awkward stare she brought her face closer to his, as if she were to kiss him, but she stopped literally a few millimetres away from his lips; eyes closed.

It was up to Loke to do the rest.

He quickly snapped out of his trance like state and placed his right hand behind Lucy's head, entangling his fingers in her hair and closed the gap between them.

They kissed passionately; sometimes Loke would bite her bottom lip, or lightly suck it into his mouth; this drove Lucy crazy.

Lucy opened her mouth slightly to let Loke venture in and play with her tongue with his. She had never been touched this way by a boy before, but she loved every second with Loke, and he kissed her with just the right about of passion and gentleness, it made her feel so loved.

At the hight of their kiss Loke gently pushed Lucy down so her head hit the pillow, all the time never unlocking their lips. He was lying on top of her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her body. His right hand was still under her head, but his left hand now had the freedom to explore every curve of her body.

Loke teased her as he stroked her up and down and moved his kiss from her sweet pink lips to her cheek and down to her neck. He kissed and gently nibbled and sucked on her soft porcelain skin. Goose bumps spread down Lucy's back like wildfire when she realised that Loke had found his way under her shirt and his left hand now cupped her right breast as he continued to kissed and nibble on her neck.

Lucy couldn't help it, these new sensations were all getting too much for her to stay quiet, so she let out a small and innocent cry of pleasure .. "ahhh!"

Loke, not knowing if he had done something right or something wrong, quickly removed his hand from under her shit and lifted his upper body up from Lucy in the press-up position so his arms were either side of her head and he was looking down at her with concern.

"You don't have to do this Lucy, if you're not ready or you don't like me in that way, it's not too late to say no."

Lucy blushed as she struggled to find the words to tell Loke that, in this moment in time, he was all she wanted. So as she began to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt she simply said "Loke, if I didn't want you here I would have closed your gate a long time ago."

She smiled to herself as she slowly began to reveal Loke's toned and masculine body with every button she popped open. When she had finished, he helped her remove it from his broad shoulders and powerful arms, slinging the garment into a heap on the other side of the room.

Loke was now kneeling up, straddling Lucy with his knees either side of her hips. He liked the view from here, he looked down at the blushing blonde that lay beneath him and smiled softly, "You're so beautiful." He complimented her as he gazed upon her full and curvy body. Her chest bounced up and down as she gave out an embarrassed giggle.

Loke then began to unbutton Lucy's blue shirt, revealing a white bra with pretty pink detail on it. Her full breasts filled the bra perfectly, making Loke's heart pound with excitement. He slipped his hand behind her back and expertly unfastened her bra with his two fingers and thumb.

Her clothes now joined Loke's in a pile on the floor.

Loke lay back on Lucy, skin to sin, with his left hand back on Lucy's naked breast. She made perfect handfuls for Loke and he enjoyed teasing her nipple with his fingers and he continued to kiss her and explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

When Lucy's breathing had become hot and heavy, and Loke had decided that she is warmed up enough, he shifted his kiss lower. Planting soft kisses on her chin, her under-chin, her neck, until he finally reached her full, soft breasts. He tickled her areola with his tongue until she was almost begging him to take her into his mouth, so he did. His hot steamy breath engulfed her pink nipple as she let out a soft moan of satisfaction. He mimicked the actions he did with her neck, lightly sucking and nibbling on her nipple, while his soft warm tongue would either sweep over it or curl around it.

Lucy gripped Loke's hair with her right hand, sub-consciously pushing his head more into her breast, signalling to Loke that she was loving every second of his touch.

Loke's free hand wondered down her body and to the hem of her skirt. His fingers traced circles on the inside of her thigh, giving Lucy goose bumps all over. He could feel heat emanating from her core.

Still keeping his lips locked on her nipple, he moved his hand out from under her skirt to find the zip, which was located on her side. He paused before he went any further to see if Lucy wanted him to stop. But her head was planted securely into the pillow, her hand still gripping his hair and she was still breathing deeply, letting out the occasional moan. No protests from her side. With that in mind he unzipped her skirt and pulled it from underneath her, letting it fall off the side of the bed. His hand returned to tracing circles on the inside of her thigh, and his tongue mimicked the action on her nipple.

He was teasing Lucy, but it felt like torcher to her. He would trace circles on her thigh and then sweep across her core to do the same to the other side. She opened her legs wider to tempt him into not teasing her anymore. She couldn't take it!

However, her wish came true as Loke's hand came to rest on her steamy core. Her underwear that matched her bra was still on, but Loke could feel how wet she was even through the material. He made circles with his thumb directly on her clit. Lucy let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure as he did so. She had never felt anything like this in her life.

After a very intense few minutes Lucy had soaked trough her panties, and was more frequently crying out in pleasure, which pleased Loke very much.

He removed his hand from her steamy wet core and unlocked his lips from her nipple as he sat up, straddling her. He tugged at her panties, and Lucy arched her back, allowing him to remove them.

She was now totally naked lying beneath him. Never in a million years would he ever think he'd see such a sight of pure beauty.

He moved one of her legs to the side so he could kneel in between her. He leaned over her and kissed her stomach, planting kisses on her body as he made his way down.

He reached her wet core and breathed a hot, steamy breath onto it as he came in closer. His tongue echoed the pattern it had previously made on her nipple on her clit, playing with the bead with his tongue, licking and sucking it. Lucy's eyes were closed, enjoying every second of all the new sensations. Her hand still rested on his head, gripping his hair, and sub-consciously pushing his head closer to her.

Loke began to explore Lucy more and more, kissing and licking and sucking all over her woman hood; slurping up her juices as he did so. She was taking very deep breaths, letting out a small "ahh" of pleasure each time she exhaled. She couldn't think straight anymore, all she could think about was Loke, who was purring in between her legs.

Loke put his tongue's attention back onto her clit as he stroked her opening with his index finger. He let it bathe in her juices so it was just a wet as she was before he slid the single digit inside her.

Lucy let out the loudest "AHH" yet as he made a 'come here' motion with his finger inside of her.

After a few minutes, to Loke's surprise, Lucy's hand slid from gripping his hair, to holding his chin as she pulled him up from in between her legs. She sat up slightly and looked into Loke's eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Loke looked confused. Why did she stop him? Was he doing something wrong? Didn't she like it?

His questions were soon answered when Lucy unbuckled his belt and began to undo his buttons, pulling at his trousers.

"Loke, I want it to be you. I want you to be my first."

"B..But I.."

"I don't care if you're not a virgin like me. I love you Loke, and I know that you love me too."

Loke smiled as he looked down at the blushing blonde beneath him.

"..Yes. I do love you. With my whole heart."

"Then please Loke. Please be my first."

Loke removed his pants to reveal his swollen member. It was bigger than Lucy had thought, and her eyes widened when she saw it.

Loke lay back on top of her (still making sure not to put too much of his weight on her) and kissed her lightly on the lips. His member was at her entrance.

"Are you sure Lucy?"

She nodded "M-hmm."

Loke lowered his head so it was almost side by side with Lucy's, and he supported her head securely in his hand.

With one quick thrust Loke broke Lucy's hymen and penetrated deep inside her. Lucy cried out in discomfort as tears filled her eyes and blood dripped onto the sheets.

Loke felt so guilty for causing her this pain. He lay as still as he could so she could get used to the feeling of his swollen member inside of her. He nuzzled his head into her neck and whispered "I'm sorry."

After a moments silence Lucy put her hand back on his head, twirling his hair with her fingers, and said "Loke, it's not your fault. I knew it was going to hurt, but I still wanted this."

After feeling comforted by Lucy's words he began to slowly move his erection in and out of her. With each movement the pain started to fade. Lucy began to cry out with pleasure again as Loke's movements increased in speed. "Ahh.. Ahhh.. AHH!"

Loke even let out the occasional grunt as he pushed into her tight, wet walls. They soon found a rhythm as they rocked back and forth, each time going faster, deeper. Sweat rolled off the end of Loke's nose and Lucy began to shake with the sensations that were surging through her body.

"L..Loke.. I..I.. AHHH!" Loke felt a wave of warmth wash over his member, he picked up the pace with the last of his strength before he released his seed into Lucy with a final "Ugghh".

He collapsed onto of Lucy, with his member still inside of her. The two sweat covered bodies lay still, breathing heavily for a good 10 minutes, until Lucy finally broke the silence.

"L.. Loke, can you take it out now?"

"Haha, oh yeah, sorry." He replied with a chuckle as he rolled to the side so he lay next to her. He lifted the covers up so it covered their naked bodies. It was well into the early hours of the morning by now, so he scooped the exhausted blonde into his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'll always protect you Lucy. I love you."


End file.
